Crazy Oni (Malaysia's Adventure)
by Luciano Fyro
Summary: Di dalam mansion tua yang telah lama tak berpenghuni, Malaysia berlari sambil membawa sebuah buku jurnal dengan harapan untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya dari monster mengerikan yang mengejar mereka.


**Crazy Oni: Malaysia's Adventure**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik om Himaruya, Hetaoni milik... siapa ya? XD Yang pasti bukan punya sayalah!**

 **Genre: Adventure, Tragedy, Humor (Bukan saya, kalo ffnya nggak ada bumbu humor)**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, banyak OC, banyak tragedi, ada darah, yah pokoknya kayak Hetaoni lah warningnya**

 **A/N: Malaysia (M), Indonesia (M), Singapore (M), Philippines (F), Myanmar (F), Brunei (M), Laos (M), & Cambodia (F)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Abandoned Mansion**

Malaysia terus berlari di koridor mansion besar itu. Entah berlari ke arah mana. Yang ada di pikirannya cuma satu, keluar dari mansion sialan itu bersama teman-temannya. Dia udah capek muter balik waktu pake jurnal yang dia temuin di perpustakaan. Dia udah capek ngeliat temen-temennya itu dibunuh sama monster yang Indonesia namain Crazy Oni. Tapi, tadi dia baru saja melihat Philippines terbunuh dihadapannya! Apa takdir memang tidak bisa diubah...?

Di depannya ada belokan ke arah kanan dan kiri. Ia berbelok ke arah kanan. Tiba-tiba, matanya melihat sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya. Di situ terbaring Myanmar dengan genangan darah di seklilingnya.

"My-Myanmar!" teriaknya dan segera menghampiri Myanmar.

Tangannya menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Myanmar yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Myanmar! Jangan mati bodoh! Gua capek muter balikin waktu terus! Banguuuunnn!" teriaknya histeris

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat ada banyangan besar yang menutupi dirinya dari belakang. Ia langsung menengok ke belakang... dan menemukan sesosok makhluk besar seperti Alien dengan rambut awut-awutan (itulah asal usul Indonesia namain monster itu Crazy Oni, rambutnya mirip kayak orgil di negaranya).

"?!" Malaysia segera melarikan diri dari Crazy Oni karena perasaan takut. Tapi, dia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Myanmar walaupun ia sudah tidak bernyawa.

Malaysia terus berlari sampai ia menemukan persimpangan di depannya. Ia berbelok ke kiri. Dan di situ ia melihat Singapore yang masih hidup berdiri menghadapnya. Malaysia segera berlarinya ke arahnya dengan perasaan bahagia, karena saudaranya itu masih hidup. Tapi...

"Singa-"

 **JRAAAASSSS!**

Mata Malaysia terbelalak... tiga buah cakar menembus tubuh Singapore. Singapore terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

Singapore terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

Singapore terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

Singapore terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

Singapore terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

SINGAPORE TERJATUH DAN TERGELETAK DI LANTAI!

Makhluk itu menatap ke arah Malaysia dengan tangannya yang sekarang dilumuri oleh darah Singapore. Malaysia menutup mulutnya tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa sambil melangkah mundur dengan gemetaran dan kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari makhluk itu. Entah sudah berapa lama atau seberapa jauh ia berlari ia tidak peduli. Tiba-tiba, ia tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh.

Bruk!

"Aduuhh..." Malaysia memegang kepalanya sambil menengok ke belakang. Malaysia tersentak kaget.

"Tha..Thai..land... Viet...nam... Bru...nei...ii..." ucap Malaysia dengan terbata-bata. Perasaannya campur aduk. Matanya mulai berair.

Di situ, terbaring Thailand di lantai dengan tangan yang memegang luka tusukkan besar di perutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Di sisi tembok yang lain, duduk Vietnam dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya yang memeluk Brunei Darussalam yang sepertinya sudah mati juga.

"Tidak... Tidak..." Air mata mengalir dengan deras bak air sungai dari mata Malaysia. 2 Nations yang bersikap seperti orang tua di ASEAN dan Brunei yang adiknya itu sudah meninggal dengan tragis.

Dari kejauhan, matanya menangkap sosok Crazy Oni yang telah membunuh teman-teman yang sudah seperti keluarganya itu. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari lagi.

'Sialan! Crazy Oni SIALAN!' umpat Malaysia dalam hati.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang terhubung dengan ruang rahasia bawah tanah yang merupakan ruang piano. Malaysia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu tersebut.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya ke badannya dan menangis. Tangannya memegang erat jurnal yang bisa membawanya melewati waktu dan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan "keluarganya".

Ia mengingat kejadian yang barusan ia lihat. Philippines terbunuh karena melindunginya. Myanmar yang terbaring tidak bernyawa dengan darah menggenanginya. Singapore terbunuh did depan matanya karena tertusuk cakar yang merobek tubuhnya. Dan terakhir Thailand, Vietnam, dan Brunei yang terbunuh dengan tragis. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Laos, Cambodia dan Indonesia. Tapi dia berharap mereka sela-

Cpyuk...

Tangan kiri Malaysia menyentuh sesuatu yang cair di lantai saat ia menurunkan tangannya. Ia langsung melihat tangannya, dan menemukan darah yang mengalir keluar dari dalam kamar yang berada di belakangnya.

Malaysia langsung membuka pintu kamar. Sekali lagi matanya terbelalak dan jatuh berlutut.

"Tidak... tidak lagi... Tidak..." ucap Malaysia dengan lirih.

Di depan matanya, Cambodia terbaring dengan darah di sekujur badannya sampai mengalir keluar. Dan di dekat pintu masuk menuju ruang piano itu terdapat Crazy Oni yang memegang tubuh Laos yang penuh dengan darah.

Malaysia berlari lagi. Ia berlari ke depan di koridor yang seperti tidak memiliki ujung. Setelah entah berapa lama ia berlari, ia melihat pintu keluar dari Mansion itu yang terbuka lebar dan... INDONESIA!

"I-Indon!" seru Malaysia menghampiri Indonesia yang terbaring di lantai dengan sebuah kunci perak di tangannya yang sepertinya ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu.

Indonesia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ma..Malon.. ya...a..?... Syukurlah lu... selamat... Lu... nggak pa pa..?" ucap Indonesia dengan suara yang sangat lirih dan tersenyum kecil.

"Indon tolol! Kamu yang luka-luka! Harusnya aku yang tanya begituan bego!" seru Malaysia antara kesal, khawatir, dan senang sambil nangis.

"Bawel ah.. lu... Tuh... li...at... gua berhasil... bu..ka... pintu kampret... itu... Cepet... pergi sono..." suruh Indonesia.

"Lu ikut juga Indon! Lu nggak boleh mati!" teriak Malaysia dengan berurai air mata sambil menggenggam tangan Indonesia dengan erat karena takut kehilangan dirinya.

"Malaysia... gu...a menya.. yangi... lu... sepe... rti saudara... sendi... ri... jadi... teru... s... lah hi...du...p..." Indonesia tersenyum dan perlahan menutup matanya. Genggaman tangannya pada Malaysia melonggar seiring dengan kepergiannya dari dunia.

"Indon... Indon...! INDON! Kamu nggak boleh mati! Kalo kamu mati siapa yang bakal aku ajak adu bacod tiap hari?! Siapa yang bakal aku katain bego?! Yang lain udah mati semua! Jangan tinggalin aku! INDONESIA! HUAAAAAAA!" teriak Malaysia sambil menangis dengan histeris.

Malaysia emang selalu adu bacod tiap kali ketemu Indonesia. Tapi, itu bukan berarti dia benci Indonesia. Dia sebenernya sayang sama Indonesia (sebagai keluarga oke? Malaysia itu nggak maho). Dia cuma malu aja nunjukkin rasa sayangnya, akhirnya yang keluar malah ejekan.

' _FoReVeR aLoNe...'_

Malaysia tersentak mendengar suara mengerikan yang bergema di kepalanya.

' _FoReVeR aLoNe...'_

Malaysia menengok ke belakang. Ia melihat Crazy Oni berdiri tidak begitu jauh darinya dengan mulut yang dipenuhi darah yang ia yakin kalo itu darah dari teman-temannya. Ia gemetaran takut.

' _YoU aRe NoW fOrEvEr AlOnE...'_

"Fo-Forever alone...? Sendirian selamanya..." ucap Malaysia setengah tidak percaya.

'Apa maksud monster sialan itu?! Aku... aku masih bisa memutar balikan waktu dan nyelametin yang lainnnya... ya kan...?'

' _YoU cAn'T... tHe JoUrNaL HaS nO pAgEs AnYmOrE...'_

Malaysia segera melihat jurnalnya. Benar apa kata makhluk itu, halaman di jurnal itu telah habis tak bersisa. Ia tidak bisa memutar balikan waktu lagi (saya nggak tahu cara kerja jurnalnya, jadi ini saya buat-buat sendiri). Air matanya berjatuhan kembali dari matanya.

' _FoReVeR aLoNe...'_

'Aku... aku tidak bisa memutar balikan waktu lagi... aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanku... tidak bisa... tidak bisa lagi... Aku... sendirian... selamanya...'

Tiba-tiba, sekeliling Malaysia menjadi gelap. Semuanya menghilang, mansion, tubuh Indonesia, Crazy Oni, dan apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Hanya tersisa dirinya yang menangis yang berdiri di antara kegelapan yang begitu pekat.

"Aku... sendirian... hiks... sendirian... hiks... hiks..."

"...Ngun..."

Tiba-tiba, Malaysia mendengar sebuah suara samar-samar yang memanggilnya.

"Si-siapa...?" tanya Malaysia.

"...Ma... ngun..."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Namun, lebih jelas.

"Bangun... Kak..."

Kali ini terdengar lebih keras dan jelas. Itu suara Brunei! Tunggu, tapi Brunei sudah mati!

Malaysia berjalan ke arah suara itu. Kemudian berlari dengan kencang. Ia berlari ke arah cahaya tempat asal suara itu berasal. Ketika dia sudah sangat dekat dengan cahaya itu, cahaya itu bersinar semakin terang sampai menyilaukan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BANGUN KAK MALAY!"

Malaysia langsung terbangun. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di ruang World Meeting yang sepi. Kemudian, ia melihat kedua tangannya yang... normal-normal aja, nggak ada luka. Lalu, Malaysia menengok ke kanan. Brunei berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang lega. Tunggu! Brunei? Tapi bukannya Brunei...

"Akhirnya, Kak Malay bangun juga. Kukira, Kak Malay kenapa-napa, soalnya dari tadi dibangunin nggak bangun-bangun. World Meetingnya udah selesai dari tadi. ASEAN yang lain udah turun ke bawah semua. Ayo!" Ujar Brunei dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Tunggu! ASEAN yang lain udah turun ke bawah semua...? Jangan-jangan, segala macem kejadian mengerikan yang tadi dialami Malaysia itu...

Malaysia cuma diem dan ngeliat Brunei setengah dengan perasaan bingung dan senang yang menjadi satu.

"Ngg? Kenapa, Kak Malay?" tanya Brunei bingung.

Tindakan Malaysia selanjutnya sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Brunei. Malaysia mengampiri Brunei dan memeluknya erat. Brunei gelagapan.

"E-eh?! Kak Malay kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba... nggak kayak biasanya..." kata Brunei kaget.

Malaysia mempererat pelukannya.

"Anggep aja aku mimpi buruk tentang ASEAN." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Malaysia. Tapi, kata-kata itu berarti banyak.

Meskipun agak bingung dengan jawaban Malaysia, ia memeluk balik Malaysia. Beberapa saat kemudian, Malaysia melepaskan pelukannya dari Brunei dan keluar dari ruang World Meeting bersama Brunei.

"Brunei." Panggil Malaysia.

"Apa?" tanya Brunei.

"Jangan pernah bilang ke siapapun dan apapun tentang apa yang aku lakukan dan katakan sama kamu! Sampe kamu bilang, kucentang kepalamu nanti!" ujar Malaysia dengan tsunderenya dan berjalan lebih cepat sambil melipat tangannya. Brunei tertawa kecil di belakangnya.

Dalam hati ia berkata, 'Syukurlah kejadian mengirikan tadi itu cuma mimpi... kalo tadi itu kenyataan... kayaknya aku bakal bunuh diri gara-gara gila.'

Malaysia berjalan keluar dari gedung World Meeting. Di depan sana Phillipines, Myanmar, Thailand, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Singapore, dan Indonesia sedang berdiri menunggunya dan Brunei.

"Ah kuya Malay!" Philippines berkata dengan semangat.

"Hai Malaysia." Ujar Myanmar singkat.

"Hai Malaysia, ana~" sapa Thailand dengan senyuman lembut sambil menggendong Toto, gajah peliharaannya.

"Malaysia darimana saja kau. Lama sekali." Tanya Singapore dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Handphone yang dipegangnya.

"Kak Malaysia, halo." Sapa Laos dengan ceria.

"Hai." Sapa Vietnam.

"Oh Malaysia akhirnya kau datang juga." Ujar Cambodia.

"Wah... si Malon udah dateng tuh." Ujar Indonesia dengan tersenyum.

"Kak Malay ayo!" kata Brunei sambil menarik tangan Malaysia.

Malaysia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata dengan penuh semangat,

"Ayo!"

 **TAAAMAAATTT**

* * *

 **CREDIT**

 **Cast**

 **Malaysia**

 **Indonesia**

 **Singapore**

 **Brunei Darussalam**

 **Philippines**

 **Vietnam**

 **Thailand**

 **Laos**

 **Cambodia**

 **Myanmar**

 **Crazy Oni**

 **Director/Author**

 **Luciano Fyro**

 **Assisstant Director**

 **Otheredo (Other)**

 **Cameraman**

 **Pak Yanto Sukarno**

 **Narrator**

 **Lumenos**

* * *

 **Pojok Curcol Author:**

Setelah 3 bulan menulis, UTS selama seminggu, harus update fanfic KnB saya di Quotev, mati lampu berkali-kali, dan segala macem cobaan lainnya, AKHIRNYA GUE BERHASIL NYELESAIN FF EEEEENEEEEEEHHHHHH! HORAAAAAASSSSSS! #dilemparmartabakbasitetangga

Waktu saya bikin FF ini, saya dalem otak mikirnya "Miris amet nasibnya Malaysia~~~" sambil ngakak. Awalnya sih nih FF penuh dengan humor. Tapi setelah setahun bertapa (beneran lo saya nulis FF ini dari kelas 10 baru kelar kelas 11), akhirnya saya mengurangi Humornya dan nambah Tragedy sama Asngtnya. Dan gua merasa puas.

Di creditnya itu setelah director, itu OC gua semua yang sering ada di SKETLIA, Other sama Pak Yanto the Kameramen. Lumenos itu kru SKETLIA yang paling baru (Massa: KAYAK ADA YANG PEDULI AJA!)

Oh ya mau nanya IFA itu udah dimulai atau udah selesai?

Akhir kata jangan lupa direview, difave, diapainlah tapi jangan dicopy tanpa seijin sang authornya yang nan awesome eneh (Massa KAYAK ADA AJA YANG MAU NGOPY FF LU!).

Well then, see you in next story of mine~~~~ *gaya Kaito Kid tiap selse film*


End file.
